


Getting to Know You

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: To Love Again [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought women stopped talking about that eventually."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU series that will deal with CJ's blossoming relationship with Greg after Leo's death.

�Tell me something about you that no one knows.�

CJ and Greg were cooking stir-fry a couple of days after Christmas. She sipped her glass of Pinot Grigio.

�It doesn�t work that way with me. I am an open book�I hate to keep secrets. Everything you need to know about me you will in due time. Or not.�

�I love it when you are ambiguous.�

CJ smiled as Buttons jumped up on the kitchen table. Greg went to pet him; the cat got on his hind legs to fight him.

�What is with the cat? I was just trying to pet him.�

�Oh no, he�s playing. He can't hurt you anyway because he has no front paws. Sometimes when we�re alone I put a glove on and we battle, ninja style.�

Greg looked at her and laughed.

�What?� she asked.

�Ninja style. I bet that is something that no one knew about you.�

CJ laughed too.

�Yeah, you're right. There you go; you got your secret. Set the table please.�

Greg laid out the dishes and they sat down to dinner.

�What about you Gregory? I still have not gotten the story on you.�

�I'm boring.� He replied.

�Oh I know that. I still want some info. You have a daughter I know; do you have anymore children?�

�Della is my daughter from my first marriage; I raised her because her mother traveled for work. Except for that short period I spent in jail. The twins, Katie and Kyle are from my second marriage. Their mother managed to say a lot of bad shit about me but they still love me.�

�I'm sorry to hear that�that she said bad things about you. Was it warranted?�

�Yes and no. Carol, my second wife, was a pill. I may not have been the world�s best husband, but she was like a female spider. She would trap men in her web and eat them. This is good food.�

�It is one of the four things I cook perfectly. A wok is the best friend of those who suffer from kitchen ineptitude.�

�I thought that was the restaurant. You know another thing I couldn�t stand about Carol; she played heavy metal music all the time. The Scorpions mostly. Damn, I just remembered that.�

�You were married three times.� CJ said.

�Nadia and I had our marriage annulled so actually only twice in the eyes of the law.�

�I was never a big Scorpions fan. I liked Whitesnake and Def Leppard.�

�Lets add that to the list of reasons I adore you.� Greg replied.

�How big is that list now?�

�Um, that is number 27.�

�A respectable number.� CJ said.

�Here�s 28.�

Greg leaned across the table and kissed her. CJ could not help but smile. It had only been four months and she was not jumping in with both feet, but she was happy. There were a lot of smiles and laughter in her life right now and she was having fun. She always felt so good with Greg; she felt 20 years younger.

�So what are your plans for New Year�s Eve?� she asked.

�I don�t have any. I can't remember the last time I was not asleep or writing when the clock struck 12.�

�Well you have plans this year.�

�What kind of trouble are you going to get me into McGarry?�

�I made reservations at Level 42 for the six of us. Are you done with that plate?�

Greg wanted seconds so CJ filled his plate again as she cleared the rest of the dishes.

�So, Level 42 for dinner and dancing and then we can come back here and watch the ball drop.�

�All of us?� Greg asked.

�That will just be you and I. My phone will ring off the hook at midnight though�it always does. I think I want to plan a tropical vacation for sometime in January too. Maybe Jamaica or St. Martin�s. Winter makes me bleh sometimes.�

�Yeah.�

�So you want to have dinner with us?�

�Yeah.�

***

�Seriously sweetie, the spinning class is a great way to keep up your cardio and respiratory. At my last checkup Dr. Hansen said I'm healthier than a lot of women she sees in their 30s and 40s.�

CJ and Charlie were sifting through the racks at Belle Du Jour, one of the largest second hand boutiques in the city. They went once a month to check out the latest styles.

�Well, when you are in your 30s it is hard to squeeze in all that living right with work and raising a family.� Charlie replied.

She held up a blouse that her mother nixed.

�I like it.� Charlie said.

�Then don�t hold it up for my approval. You buy whatever you want sweetie�I don�t have to pay for your clothes anymore.�

Charlie smirked, though she held onto it.

�How is Greg?�

�Good. I am in the process of cutting red meat from his diet.�

�Mom, you of all people know that you cannot change a man.�

�Of course not. You can, however, get him to stop eating hamburgers.�

�Yeah.� Charlie laughed.

They paid for their purchases before heading out into the Manhattan afternoon. It was chilly but not windy�the perfect winter day.

�Mom?�

�Hmm?�

�I'm pregnant.�

CJ stopped walking in the middle of the street. Charlie dragged her onto the pavement.

�I don't�Brendan doesn�t know yet.�

�What? Charlotte Louise McGarry what is going on?�

�Can we eat? I'm hungry.�

They went to the Pita Palace, finding a nice table near the back. Charlie told her mother she found out she was pregnant a few days before Christmas.

�I had mixed emotions about it anyway. I haven�t told Brendan yet because I only have him until January 1st. On the second, he starts his East Coast tour. 15 dates, almost a month out on the road.�

�If you didn�t want to get pregnant then why weren�t you protecting yourself?� CJ asked.

�Because I'm stupid.�

�You are not stupid.�

The server approached and they ordered lunch.

�I don�t know mom.� Charlie shrugged. �I'm married, I wasn�t thinking about birth control.�

CJ had been married too. She had two infants, a stressful job, and very little time with her husband. She told Charlie that.

�Honey, just go back on the pill. You know that it works for you. Hire someone to help you with Leah and the new baby. There is no shame in asking for help. I really don�t know what I would�ve done without Mitch.�

�What about Brendan? Mom, I want his dreams for him too; we have worked hard and sacrificed. But he hardly has time for family. Now I will have another baby and be a virtual single mother.�

�Do you not want to keep the baby?� CJ asked.

As their sandwiches and sodas arrived, Charlie shook her head. She had considered terminating the pregnancy, but she could never do something like that. She just had to learn to juggle, as generations of women (including her mother) did before her.

�I want her. I just need help.�

CJ reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

�I�ll help sweetie. We will get this all under control; you don�t have to feel helpless. Everything will be fine.�

***

Later that evening CJ read a tattered Stuart Woods novel on her bed while petting Buttons. It would be an early, quiet night for her�those were good every once in a while. She was supposed to have dinner with Greg, but he cancelled. Didn�t exactly tell her why; he said he would see her in a day or so. Her phone rang so she reached for it.

�Hello.�

�Mom! I'm pregnant!�

CJ burst out laughing.

�Timothy? I didn�t think I was that far behind in the times.�

He laughed too.

�Our donor is pregnant. First time shot and it worked!�

�My son has super sperm!�

�Damn straight!�

They both laughed.

�Now we don�t want to get too excited before Maria gets out of the first trimester but I just couldn�t help myself. Stephen and I have only told you, Charlie, James, and Edi. Everyone is sworn to secrecy.�

�I�ll keep it. Oh but I am so happy for you and Stephen Tim. Have you spoken to your sister lately?�

�Yep, I'm in the loop. She will be fine. She just has to have a nice long chat with Brendan. If she is going through something then he needs to know about it.�

�I feel the same way.� Her cell phone rang and she saw it was Greg. �Tim, I'm going to take this call.�

�OK, I�ll call you soon. Love you mom.�

�Love you too. Hello?�

�Hey. Are you still awake?�

�Yes. I was just reading. You done your secret mission?�

�There was no secret mission.� He replied smirking. �I was hoping you could stand to look at me for a little while.�

�Yeah.� CJ could not help but smile. �I guess so. My place or yours?�

�Yours? I can be there in a half hour or so.�

�OK. Bye Greg.�

***

Monday after yoga CJ, Nora, and Donna had an early lunch.

�How is PR Donna?� Nora asked.

�Busy. I'm definitely not going to be doing much traveling in the New Year. Is it OK that I'm tired? Cliff says it is, but I feel like I shouldn�t be. I'm not even 60.�

�Don�t forget that you worked in the White House for 14 years.� CJ said. �That is like 30 years at a normal job.�

�And you were blown up in the Gaza Strip.� Nora added.

�So I should not feel bad?�

�Exactly.� Her best friends said in unison.

�Carol and I are considering selling. Finch Enterprises wants to buy for $50 million. It is definitely a good offer and they want to initially keep most of the staff.�

�The board would have to approve.� Nora replied. �I got my notice to appear on January 10th for the meeting.�

�As long as these guys aren�t charlatans or sharks you�ll get a yea from me.� CJ said. �I've actually been reading up on them.�

CJ ordered her usual tropical fruit salad and vegetable juice. Donna ordered the teriyaki chicken wrap and Nora the French onion soup.

�Toby and I put the house on the market. We want to be out by summer.�

�Where are you going?� CJ asked.

Fear struck her heart. Were Toby and Nora going to move far away? Get some overpriced condo in Boca Raton where he could golf and Nora could fry in the Florida sun. Wait, Toby said he would never go to hell to retire.

�I've convinced him to move to Manhattan. We only want one floor and we�ve seen some lovely condos on the Upper East Side. Toby is unimpressed but he always is.�

�Cliff and I want to move here too.�

�About time.� CJ replied.

�Yeah. June 30th is his last day at the firm, but he has not fully embraced retirement. He�ll be doing counsel for the RNC.�

�All these years and Cliff Calley is still a Republican.� Nora said. �I just don�t get it.�

�Well I am going to be a grandmother again!� CJ exclaimed.

They all shouted.

�Oh my God! Tim?� Donna asked.

CJ shook her head, telling them Charlie.

�That�s wonderful. Look at you, a grandmother of two and still sexy as hell.� Nora said.

�Damn skippy.� She took a deep breath as they got their lunch. �When I am with Greg I feel�wow. And you know it�s not the sex. Really, we hardly make love, but��

�Whoa,� Donna held up her hand. �Flag on the play. Why not? Is there something the matter with him in that department?�

�No. We are still in the new stage. Cuddling, kissing, that kind of thing. We�ve made love maybe four times since my birthday. Don�t worry; I'm certainly not afraid that we never will again.�

***

�Hey Gregory?�

�Oh God, what did I do?�

It snowed on Tuesday night. Greg sat up in CJ�s bed, hammering away at his laptop. She relaxed beside him, eyes closed but not asleep. Annie Lennox sang softly from the IPod in the sound system. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him. Greg put on a smile.

�Whatever you think I did, I most likely did not.�

�Oh you did this.�

�OK. What?�

�My friends think its weird we�ve only had sex four times since my birthday. What do you think?�

�I thought women stopped talking about that eventually.� Greg muttered.

�What would make you think that?�

�Obviously, I fell and bumped my head.� He cleared his throat. �Believe me, I want to be with you CJ, I do, all the time. But��

�But what?�

�I never want you to be uncomfortable or feel like it�s something we have to do. Making love to you is never going to be an activity I engage in to pass the time. It means something special every time.�

She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

�Greg?�

�Yeah cookie?�

�Sometimes I really want to be fucked. That still means something.�

Greg laughed.

�OK. So when that�s what you want, just let me know.� He replied, leaning to kiss her forehead.

�Greg?�

�Now?�

�Yes.� She pushed save and closed his laptop. �Can you?�

�Oh I certainly can.�

Greg put the laptop on the nightstand, rolling over so that he was on top of her. CJ wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her passionately.

�The truth is I can't get enough of you.� He muttered against her ear.

�Fantastic news.� CJ reached for his belt.

�And this is not going to belittle what we have? We are not going to just have sex and not talk to each other?�

CJ took his face into her hands.

�No. I promise you that. All of it turns me on Greg�every damn thing about you.�

He smiled, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

***

�Are we late?� CJ came rushing over to their table. �Somebody overslept.�

�Yes, and someone else still wasn�t ready when I got there.� Greg replied.

Their friends just laughed as they sat down. Level 42 was really doing it up. They had a big band and the whole place looked like a jazz club from the 30s or 40s. They called the event the Black and White Ball; the men wore tuxedoes and the women evening dresses. CJ looked and felt fantastic in a black and white vintage Halston dress. Nora went for the traditional Calvin Klein slip dress and shawl and Donna the black and white Donna Karan.

�You guys are fine.� Donna said. �Doesn�t this place look fantastic?�

�It does. Is this complimentary champagne?� CJ asked.

�I wish.� Toby muttered. �We were waiting for you guys to arrive before ordering. Cliff Calley thought we should just get the appetizer tower�it has everything.�

�That way we all get a taste of everything.� Cliff added.

It sounded like a good idea. Nora wanted to know everyone�s New Year�s resolution.

�To finish the memoir by the March 30th deadline.� Greg said.

�To try something new.� Toby said.

�Seriously?� Donna asked. �Like what?�

�That I don't know. But since I just turned 77 it will have to be gentle.�

�Nonsense.� Cliff replied. �Come skydiving with me. That�s what I'm doing this year.�

�Are you insane?�

CJ and Nora laughed.

�You should do it Tobus�it could be invigorating.�

�I have already had a heart attack. Are you trying to kill me?�

�I am running the 7 mile breast cancer marathon.� Nora said.

It had been over five years since she had the lumpectomy and the six weeks of radiation. They caught her cancer early but she always made sure she gave back.

�That�s some serious training.� Greg said.

�It is not a race; I don�t have to win. What about you CJ?�

�Mmm, I don�t know. I just want to spend time with family and friends. I want to feel good and do good things. You know, be Claudia Jean.�

�I, for one, missed Claudia Jean.� Cliff said as their dinner arrived.

�Shut up Cliff.�

�I was being serious. How come I always get slammed?�

�Because you are a Republican.�

�Its all love anyway.� CJ added. �If we didn�t like you we just wouldn�t speak to you.�

�My resolution is to give my painting a real go.� Donna said. �Maybe even a showing�I know a lot of people in the art community.�

�I�ll buy one.� Greg said. �Landscapes?�

�Some. There is a fantastic nude of someone you like a lot.�

Greg looked at CJ.

�You let Donna paint you nude?�

"Yeah. It's tasteful."

"It is stunning." Nora said. "I'm going to have her do me for my 65th. The speechwriter wants it above the desk in his study."

Toby nodded a smile on his face.

"How about a toast?" Cliff asked, holding up his glass. "To another year together. To love, health, and happiness. To family in all forms."

"Cheers."

CJ sipped her champagne and looked at Greg.

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

He nodded, sliding out of the booth and taking her hand.

"She looks content." Cliff said.

"She is." Nora replied. "Its not just Greg either; she is finally dealing with being a widow. With being Claudia Jean again."

***

"Ten minutes!" Greg shouted.

"I know; I'm coming. Hold on!"

"I can wait, but time waits for no man Claudia Jean."

"Shut up."

She came down from the bedroom dressed in blue flannel pajamas with snowflakes and blue fluffy blue slippers. Greg smiled as she cuddled beside him on the couch. He slipped his arm around her while she sipped tea.

"Comfy?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, thanks. To be honest, I am glad this year is almost over. Definitely not going in my top ten."

"I can't quite blame you there. There are things to look forward to though."

"Yes. Like tropical vacations and grandchildren. What are you looking forward to?"

"Um, I am going to visit Della in Phoenix over spring break. The memoir is turning the corner. Seeing a lot more of you."

"You're going to spoil me." CJ replied.

"Until you say stop."

"I don't expect to do that anytime soon."

Greg smiled.

"Here it comes. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Happy New Year." They said in unison.

Greg stroked her cheek before kissing her. Nora and Donna calling on the cell phone interrupted them. Charlie sent a text message. Stephen and Tim called on the house phone. Hogan called on the other line. The house phone rang again; it was Charlie and Zoey. Nancy sent a text message. Then her brother Kevin called and they both laughed about being up at midnight like crazy kids. Greg's phone rang, someone did love him.

"Happy New Year Joe!"

"Um, you have the wrong number."

"Sorry."

He flipped his cell phone closed and looked at CJ.

"I feel something is lacking compared to all the calls you got." He said.

"What?" she pulled Greg from the couch and into a fierce hug. "Don't be silly. Your family and friends are just smarter than mine are. They will call in the morning as is appropriate. Let's go to bed."

"You're already ready."

They walked up the stairs with their arms around each other and Buttons followed. She undressed him and he took his pajama pants from the top drawer. In bed, they cuddled spoon style.

"You wanted to know something about me that no one knew." She whispered.

"As I recall you and Buttons are involved in some heavy ninja training."

She laughed, slipping her fingers through his as they rested on her stomach.

"You're the only man other than Leo who has slept in this bed with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you were with Danny for a year and a half." Greg said.

"Yeah."

�Hmm.�

"That's all you're going to say?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. Go to sleep cookie. Happy New Year."

"I kind of expected you to say something."

"See, my unpredictability will keep you coming back."

CJ turned in his arms, cuddling close and kissing his neck. Greg held her close.

"I'm glad. I'm glad that you are comfortable and safe with me CJ. It is a step in the right direction."

"What direction is that?" CJ yawned.

"The road to the Land of Nod."

She kissed him once more.

"Happy New Year Greg."

***


End file.
